Pathology involves the study and diagnosis of disease through the examination of bodily specimens, including tissue, organs, and fluids. Specimens are typically processed into glass microscopic slides through a series of histological procedures, such as fixing, embedding, sectioning, and staining. Typically, a pathologist manually views the microscopic slides under an optical microscope. Alternatively, the microscopic slides may be scanned and digitized for viewing on a display device.